


With two feet and two hands

by Anna Noëlle (AnnaNL9902)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaNL9902/pseuds/Anna%20No%C3%ABlle
Summary: As Nora finds out about a secret, she tries to deal with it in her own way, but eventually everyone needs a little help.





	With two feet and two hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsNoraPalmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoraPalmer/gifts).

For Nora, the news that she was pregnant hit her like a bomb. She was going to share her body with someone else for the coming nine months. It wouldn’t be nine months from now, but for now she was continue to say nine months. She couldn’t believe it. She was pregnant. There was a hump of cells inside her that was going to be a baby in nine months.

A baby with ten toes and ten fingers;

with two feet and two hands;

with a very tiny nose and soft smelling baby hair.

She couldn’t fathom this idealistic idea. Becoming a mother was every young girl’s dream, that’s what she always thought at least, and now this dream from when she was just a kid had come true she was really pregnant, at least according to the ten tests in front of her which all showed ‘positive’. It had come to reality, when she had already given up on her dream long before. It was like she was already living on borrowed time and now this pregnancy. It couldn’t be real.

Ever since her father had sacrificed himself for her, she had been feeling this strange feeling. She wanted to live up to him. To honor him. Instead all she did was throw away what he had offered her. She was supposed to die, not him. She was going to be the demon vessel, so that Mallus and her father could rule time. She had been preparing for that her whole life. Until her father sacrificed himself and let her live. Within moments she had lost her father and her companion who lived inside of her for countless years. She had to learn how to live again and thanks to Ray she did. He taught her everything he knew about living and he gave her the best gift anyone could give her: beautiful memories. Memories she fondly held onto.

Should Mallus having been a part of her, influence her pregnancy? What if she’d miscarry her and Ray’s baby, because she has been a living demon vessel? Or her magic? How would her magic affect her pregnancy? If it affected her pregnancy would that be positive or negative?

Nora felt this suffocating feeling inside her chest after thinking about everything that could go wrong. Her heartbeat spiked and she could hardly breathe. Everything seemed to get closer and closer. She needed to get this off her chest. She needed to talk someone. Anyone. Right now she didn’t care who that would be.

“Mrs. Palmer,” Gideon interrupted, “are you okay? Do I need to signal Dr. Palmer that you need him?”

“No,” Nora clearly stated. She took a deep sigh and slowly felt her breathing become more regular. She carefully tried to stand up, until everything around her became dizzy. She held onto the wall for stability and then let herself sank down the wall, so that she sat with her back facing the stone cold wall.

Her eyes turned glassy and her lip started trembling. The wall grounded her a bit, but she still did not know what to do, so she did the only thing she knew to do: cry.

She cried for what felt like hours, until the tears stopped. They just stopped. She tried to stand up while her legs felt like mush. She positioned herself in front of the mirror, holding onto the sink like her life depended on it. As she looked up and saw her own reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she had drool all over her face. Not the most charming sight. She grabbed a cloth and drenched it with cold water. She dabbed the drool from her face and the cold coming from the cloth earthed her a little bit more. She took a couple breaths until she felt like she could handle herself again. She dropped the cloth in the sink and let go of the sink, to feel her weight move from her arms to her legs. She took another deep breath to dare to make a step. She succeeded. And then another step, which succeeded.

When her legs finally stopped feeling like mush, she moved as quickly as possible to Ray’s lab. She observed him through the window. He hadn’t seen her yet. He was busy working on another project he started working on weeks ago. She was about to knock on the window, to let him look up and see her, but halfway through she stopped, while her hand was just floating in the air. She couldn’t do this yet. She couldn’t share her secret yet. She hadn’t even figured out what this meant for her, for him or for their relationship. Ultimately, she didn’t have to courage to let her husband in on her secret. Guilt immediately crept over her, but she couldn’t trust the most important person in her life with her most momentous secret that she’s ever had. She just couldn’t.

XXX

A couple weeks later, Ray couldn’t take it anymore. He saw his wife struggling, become more and more distant and not behave like herself. She was fighting a battle, yet he didn’t even know which battle. Nora was worrying, again, but worried in silence. She did not share her thoughts or concerns with him, which she used to do.

“Nora, please,” he eventually begged. “I can’t do this anymore. I’m worried about you, Nora. I know you cry yourself to sleep every night and that you only eat when I’m with you. You haven’t been yourself the last few weeks. I love you and I don’t want you to feel like you have to go through this alone. I’m here, Nora, please talk to me.”

A tear streamed down her face. That one tear became two and they kept on multiplying. She hid her face in her hands and took a deep breath to find the courage to talk. “I’m pregnant,” she murmured under her breath, just loud enough for Ray to hear.

Ray pulled his wife in his lap and soothingly stroked her spine. “It’s okay, Nora. I already know and it’s okay.”

These words made Nora sob even louder, but this time out of relief. Her chest felt lighter and she felt so much better. “How did you know already?” she snarled.  
Ray chuckled. “You started throwing up and you’ve been feeling sick the last couple weeks. You’ve been putting on weight, even though you barely eat and your mood swings were also a big hint. Oh, and of course the about ten positive pregnancy tests I found in the trashcan were a big giveaway.”

Now Nora chuckled too. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I wanted to give you your time and space to deal with it the way you wanted. I wanted to let you tell me when you were ready, but I saw you fighting so hard and I just couldn’t take it anymore.” He gently kissed the top of her head. “I love you too much to let you suffer alone.”

Nora smiled and there was a silence, where they could both process what Nora’s words meant to them. How their lives were going to be change. “Can we wait until the thirteenth week of my pregnancy until we start announcing to people that I’m pregnant?”

Ray gently pulled Nora towards him and kissed her. “I won’t say a thing.”

“That also means you can’t tell Nate.” She pointed her forefinger at him, trying to look intimidating. “When you tell Nate, he can’t keep his mouth shut and he’ll tell everyone else and I don’t want them to hear it from him. I want them to hear it from us.”

“I promise.”

“Pinky promise?” Nora asked as she held out her pinky.

Ray put his pinky in hers. “Pinky promise.”

Nora smiled. “I’m so glad that I told you.”  
“And I’m happy that you can stop doubting yourself and now can start enjoying your pregnancy.”  
He didn’t get an answer back, Nora just hummed and nodded while she hid herself in his sweater. He liked her having this close. When she was this close he felt like he could protect her from anything of anyone, because that might be his primary goal in his life : to keep her save.

**Author's Note:**

> Gifted to @MrsNoraPalmer , thank you so much for your help and support!
> 
> This was actually supposed to go with another series, until my dumbass found out that I had already written that... Let me know what you think!
> 
> Also follow me on Twitter: @/noradarhkpalmer


End file.
